


Everyday

by D_D



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D/pseuds/D_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you still think of him" "Everyday..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday

Castiel didn’t even bother turning the alarm off even though he was already awake. “Heat of the moment” started to sound. He contemplated the ceiling for a few minutes till the song ended, he got out of the bed then.

Making breakfast, taking care of the garden, cleaning the house, working at the Roadhouse… it was all a routine now. It accomplished the mission, occupy his mind.

Four years, four years of the most absolute darkness. He was cleaning the bar of the dinner, the Roadhouse already closed for the day. He could feel the eyes of his adoptive family staring at him with sadness.

He had been working there for about two years, when Sam had made him promise that he would try, that he would go on. He had already lost his job by then, but Ellen was kind enough to have him as her waiter.

So every afternoon he drove to the dinner with Baby, the precious chevy impala from the 67, and helped Ellen and her daughter Jo serving coffee and burgers. Today was different thought.

Today was a significant date for everyone in this broken family. Castiel thought once that since they couldn’t accept their own grieving they occupied their time taking care of him, he had been mad at them for it, he thought he could take care of himself. Soon enough, after a very tough hangover, he realized their concern was real, that he actually needed that help.

Suddenly he realized there were droplets falling on the bar, and that those droplets were his own tears. He was sobbing when he noticed a pair of arms around him, hugging him tight. He could smell lavender and opening his eyes he saw blond hair. He remember then, Mary was supposed to pick him up at work and have supper with him, like every other anniversary.

They’ve gotten close perforce. Cas and her son had been best friends since the first day of primary school, when everyone knew, few years back, that they were together, Mary adopted him and took care of him like a son.

They draw away and it was then when Castiel saw Mary was crying too, and maybe it’s selfish thought but the thing is that Sam had Jess, but Mary had to go to an empty house every night, a house that reminds her what she had lost, maybe that’s why she and Cas got along so well.

“I miss him” Said Mary forcing a smile. “Do you still think of him?”

Castiel nodded “Everyday. I can’t do another thing, I love him so much” His voice cracked.

“Let’s go honey” Mary caressed his cheek and grabbed his hand leading them to the door.

Ellen saluted them with a nod, with a sad smile and a quiet goodnight. Mary was the one who drove them with Baby to her house, since Cas was too shaken still. As every other anniversary they ate burgers and homemade pie, pecan, his favorite, as a tribute.

Cas had an entire year to say him goodbye, they traveled, they felt the rain, they visited the Grand Canyon, they ate breakfast food for dinner, they got married one day, because why not? They loved each other and life was short, and to him, it was shorter…

And the thing is that four years ago, Dean Winchester died at the age of 26 by a fatal heart disease.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by otpprompts.tumblr.com: Person A had died. Several years later someone asks Person B if they still think about Person A. Person B responds “Everyday.” 
> 
> I hope you like this little fic. Send kudos and write comments! And of course, stalk me on tumblr at deaniewinnie.tumblr.com  
> Hugs!


End file.
